The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors used in military, missile, satellite and aircraft applications, or the like, generally require high-reliability industrial parts. For example, connectors conforming with Aeronautical Radio, Inc. (“ARINC”) generally require high-reliability contacts. High-reliability contacts are formed to withstand high temperatures, vibrations, shock, and the like that are experienced by electrical parts used in military, missile, satellite and aircraft applications, or the like. Generally, high-reliability contacts are screw-machined. In particular, the contact is formed as a solid piece and openings in the contact are drilled in the mating end and termination end thereof. The mating end of the contact is then sliced to form a pair of beams that are configured to mate with a corresponding contact. In some applications, the beams are annealed and bent inward to provide a contact force on the corresponding contact. A hood is then placed over the mating end of the contact to provide stability and smooth edges for mating with the corresponding contact.
However, conventional high-reliability contacts are not without their disadvantages. Typically, the screw-machining process requires a substantial amount of time. For example, screw-machining may only be capable of producing 200 contacts per hour. Additionally, the contacts must be gold-plated in a tank that plates the entire contact. The process of gold-plating the contact adds additional manufacturing time and costs. Further, most conventional high-reliability contacts require a hood that further adds to manufacturing costs and time. Moreover, a screw-machined contact typically has a greater weight than a stamped and formed contact. In military, missile, satellite and aircraft applications, even a nominal amount of weight may significantly add to operation costs.
A need remains for a high-reliability contact that can be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.